Tabula Rasa
by Anonymonimus
Summary: It wasn't like there was anything special about the Fell brothers. Where Sans had initially been fascinated by these strange individuals from an alternate universe, the novelty had quickly run out. And yet, in spite of all that, he was now in a committed three way relationship. BLEDGEUP


This was an unconventional situation, one Sans hardly knew anything about. If he was being honest with himself, he wasn't particularly good with people. Now that the skeleton considered it, he probably didn't like people as much as some thought he did. It wasn't like he had friends unless Papyrus counted – though he was pretty sure that, as brothers, they were obligated to get along and enjoy each other. This fact would likely come as a shock to most given the front he put up in public. Starting a conversation with a total stranger wasn't difficult, it was remaining invested and interested that was the problem. He fell asleep in the middle of conversations more times than he cared to admit, but he was fortunately able to convince everyone thus far that he suffered from narcolepsy; even Papyrus was none the wiser. No feelings were hurt and no embarrassing scenes were had. Of course, the truth was really that he had just been bored to sleep.

However, since the Great Collide, things had taken a turn for the unorthodox. It had been gradual and elusive at first, so much so Sans had only managed to notice the subtle change after a shocking leap forward had been taken. He now sat on the couch in the Fell brothers' home considering how strange and senseless it was for him to be in such a place in such a position. Sans didn't like people. He enjoyed being in his own head – in his own bubble – far more than being in some social circle creating bonds with people who bored him. And yet, in spite of all that, he was now in a committed three way relationship. Or was it really labelled an "open relationship"? Maybe both were adequate titles? He had no clue.

Sans sat in between Edge's legs leaning his back against the other's chest and using one of his propped legs as an armrest. The taller skeleton was reading some sort of document while he absently stroked his arm. Red, on the other hand, was taking up most of the space on the couch by lying on his stomach, hugging Sans's middle and nuzzling him with his face. For as uncomfortable as their positions should have been, the reality was surprisingly the contrary. Sans was comfy and, for some reason, he enjoyed the warmth of the other two bodies that sandwiched him.

It wasn't like there was anything special about the Fell brothers. Where he had initially been fascinated by these strange individuals from an alternate universe, the novelty had quickly run out. After the month following their arrival, Sans was falling asleep in the middle of conversations and chalking it off to his non-existent narcolepsy. Still, he preferred to spend time with them above anyone else.

 _But…why?_ He wondered as he trailed a finger over the crack on Red's skull.

Perhaps it was because they were different. This difference in respect to the folk he was already familiar with didn't make them special as much as it did refreshing. Edge and Red shared an unusual bond the likes of which Sans had never witnessed and could never hope to share with Papyrus – likely because their Underground had been a relatively peaceful and safe place. He had never had the need to depend on someone the way Edge and Red depended on each other. It was probably that unique codependency that lead to them deciding to share Sans as a romantic partner rather than fight over him. That same strange aspect was also what probably reignited Sans's investment and interest in them and what kept it fed as the days dragged on. Since he had agreed to this unorthodox relationship, he hadn't fallen asleep in the middle of a conversation with either of the brothers.

 _Maybe I should start thinking of them as my lovers…_ Sans reckoned and the thought suddenly had butterflies twisting in his belly as his heart fluttered. He knew the emotions for what they were, but he was still off put by the feeling of them. It was his first time experiencing what he figured was love – or, at the very least, affection – and he wondered if the gooey discomfort would ever go away.

"Somebody's nervous." Red deduced, his voice muffled by the sweater of the skeleton he had chosen as his pillow.

Sans held in a flinch. "I'm not." He assured.

"Then why's your heart beating so fast?" Red teased and looked up, "Are you thinking about dirty things or something?"

Edge chuckled; the only indicator that he was somewhat paying attention to them.

Sans scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not you."

"Well, technically…"

Sans frowned and grabbed Red's face, squishing his cheeks to interrupt his snarky comeback. Red laughed at the gesture, the mirth in his expression bringing a slight flush to Sans's face. He looked so endearing when he was happy. His heart skipped a few more beats as he contemplated the other's face. Soon, the worn skeleton's bark died down and the air around them seemed to tense though not in an unpleasant way. There was silence until Red blushed, his pupils dilating as he asked:

"C…Can I kiss you?"

Sans felt himself blush violently, startled by the unexpected question. He jerked his hands away and pushed back into Edge so abruptly it momentarily knocked the wind out of him. "W-w-what?" He stammered.

"I want to kiss you." Red repeated and pushed himself onto his knees. "Can I?"

Words were lost to the smaller skeleton who struggled to think of a response. He glanced back at Edge, looking for some sort of guidance, maybe an expression that indicated he should refuse to make things easier, but instead he only seemed intrigued. He had long since discarded the papers he had been reading to take in every detail of the unfolding situation.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Edge asked with a grin.

"I…I don't know…" Sans spluttered and glanced at his hands nervously. "Would it…would it bother you?"

"Not at all." Edge assured. "Red is you boyfriend just as much as I am. You're allowed to kiss him as much as you like." There was a pause before he gritted his teeth together pensively, as though debating whether to leave the thought there or adding something more. "But…" He hesitated. "I will be jealous if you don't also kiss me from time to time."

"So modest." Red laughed. "You should probably kiss him first, then."

"Don't white knight this situation!" Edge scolded, "Besides, this is Sans's decision. He chooses whoever he wants to kiss first."

"It should still be you, though." Red insisted, "Courtesy bullshit aside, you were reading stuff for work, right? Wouldn't it be best to get it out of the way?"

"It would…" Edge conceded, eyeing where he had placed his document.

"Then it's settled." Red grinned. "Sans, hurry up and kiss Boss so I can kiss you."

Sans gawked between the two brothers, whiplashed by the speed at which the simple question had taken a turn. Once it all caught up to him, he couldn't help but laugh. "You're both so weird." Sans chuckled.

"Unorthodox folk and all that jazz." Edge shrugged, amused.

"I figured…" He smiled and turned as much as his position would allow to lay a gentle kiss on Edge's mouth.

He felt a bit nervous by it given it was his first, but he found it to be quite pleasant. The kiss was short and sweet which left him wanting for more. They broke apart and Edge leaned back in for an even chaster kiss before pulling back entirely and grabbing the document he had set aside. Despite the serious expression he bore as he resumed reading, he seemed much bubblier. Sans felt the same, though he could hardly bask in the feeling for more than a few seconds before his mouth was captured by an eager Red. Their mouths collided with a clank and the contact lasted far longer. Though much rougher and messier than what he had shared with Edge, it had still been nice and just as breath taking.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Red admitted sheepishly.

Sans chuckled and leaned into Edge who hummed contently. He was never going to understand how someone as antisocial as him ended up in such a relationship. Though, he supposed he didn't need to understand it to enjoy it.


End file.
